


10:20 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile after he used a tentacle to strike one side of a villain's body.





	10:20 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos started to smile after he used a tentacle to strike one side of a villain's body and Supergirl's kick knocked her into a tree.

THE END


End file.
